Storybrookes Hero
by iammistery
Summary: The story of one of Storybrooke's heroes...
1. Choose

"I do beg your pardon" Regina made her way into a small shop that was owned by the town's demolisher. A hulk like man turned his way towards the cold hearted mayor, his orange button up shirt and brown overalls made his presence stand out in the dull market. "Welcome Miss", the man answered with a smile that made him look like he had gas, "do you need something to be fixed or wrecked professionally which is my specialty" he gloated. The former Evil Queen studied his outfit. 'Professionally?' she mocked him in her thoughts after staring at his torn off cuffs on his pant legs and sleeves and no shoes just bare feet. One item of his caught her eye; a gold metal that had the words "Storybrooke's Hero" engraved on it hung on a blue shinning lanyard.

"I'm Regina Mills, the town's mayor, I'm sure you've herd of me?" she stuck out her hand after the introduction. He reached over the counter between them, his massive palm engulfed Regina's like a dozen kids crowding a new arcade game. "The names Ralph" he smiled once again "my boss, Gene, told me someone important would be coming to the good old Fix n Wreck. So yeah I herd of you before also my daughter is best friends with your son, Henry right?" She nodded remembering her adoptive boy spending his free time with a little girl playing racing games. Ralph continued "now Ms. Mills what do you need?" Regina thought about the idea of destroying Henrys beloved hang out spot and remaking it to what suited her but also how he would react. She wanted what was best for Henry. "Ralph is your business partner around?" The wrecker nodded in agreement. "FELIX!" he called using his hands like a megaphone "the mayors here to have ya fix somthin!"


	2. the Heart of a Loyal Friend

Ralph reached to the point of quitting time in his job as Felix spoke to Regina about the payment and how she'd like the project to work. His daughter would be waiting for him at home, merely another job but one he loved. Being the provider of his family and only parent was hard work especially for one with a bad temper. Before Ralph arrived home he stopped by his friend's home. Well not exactly his home. It was a shelter.

After minutes of walking the wrecker found himself in front of a humble little building next to Granny's Inn. He made his way into the shelter and towards the front counter. Everyone stared at the hulk like man's hands, it never did bother him. "Who are you here to see, sir?" a women asked behind the counter in a fake accent, Ralph signed in "I'm here to check on Bert Queens". She chuckled "he ain't going to speak with ya, honey" her accent turned off. She was right in a matter of speaking. He wasn't going to speak to Ralph because Queens was a mute.

Ralph knocked no answer. Once again, no answer. He leaned to the door hearing sounds of explosions from a turned on TV. A radio played to its highest volume and water rapidly hit the sink. He noticed the door was open and Ralph slowly walked in. Queens was nowhere to be seen. The curtains were piled on the floor as was bed sheets and blankets left on couch from previous visits. Numerous objects were scattered on the floor, either broken or banged up. A cough came from a corner where a painting of a island in the middle of the ocean hung. Ralph ran to the spot expecting the worst.

A small old man sat in the corner clutching his rib, bruises filled his arm. "Bert what happened to you?" Ralph whispered not remembering his friend couldn't speak. Who once had life filled in their eyes was now filled with fear and hurt. The helpless man began breathing heavy; Ralph picked him up and bolted to the door, ignoring the woman's protest of taking him.

Something had to be done…


	3. As True As Gold

Bert laid in the hospital bed, his breathing pace slowly returning to normal. The heroic gentle giant sat over him. Ralph greeted his friend when he recovered from his recent injury, handed him a white board and black marker. "Bert I need you to draw an object that represents whoever did this to you" Bert Queens wasn't educated in the arts all he could was draw simple symbol or symbols. What he drew was a stack of gold.

"Mr. Gold!" Ralph shouted as he barged into the town's pawnshop. A rather short man with semi long hair wearing a suit turned to the wrecker looking rather confused "hold on dearie, who are you exactly?" "I'm Ralph, the town's wrecker," Ralph tried to remain calm. "I see you're not here to buy something. Why are you here in my shop?" Gold stared fearless at Ralph who got to the point "I'm here because you hurt one of my friends, Bert Queens". Gold's face shifted from annoyed to angry, he set down a half polished neon green egg that looked like it was from a video game next to a golden hammer and walked out from behind the counter he was at. He gave Ralph a smirked "oh I did dearie". Ralph stayed in his place. Gold continued "I did what I did because no one crosses me, if they do like your friend did … let's say that terrible things happen to them. Now if you please excuse me but my shop is now closed".


End file.
